Haunted Miracles
by guardianranger
Summary: Sequel to Hidden Secrets. (Carmen-Elena-Alexis-Morgan-Tristian has himself have been reborn. Jayden is in a shocked.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one:

_It's been at least 3 years since the death of Tristian Hanson,Carmen Scott and Alexis Scott-Shiba._

_Their bodies just disappeared into thin air._

_Alison Ford knew that her friends would appear in some way in a new form._

_Jason Scott hasn't gotten over the death of his daughter and his niece. _

_Jayden Shiba hasn't been doing as much either-he already lost Jenna and now his daughter._

_Rest of the ninja storm rangers haven't said much either,since Tristian body disappeared._

_(Ariana Russell) adopted daughter to Nick Russell came to where the rangers were talking among each other. "Dad! Uncle Xander we have a problem"shouted Ariana Russell racing over to the mystic force,operation overdrive,spd,turbo,ninja storm and dino thunder rangers._

_"Ariana,Something wrong?"asked Nick standing up from where he was sitting._

_Ariana nods her head,holds out something-where everyone sees it._

_Gasps could be heard._

_"Ariana,Where did you get that?"asked Tyzonn_

_Ariana looks at some of those who lost their kids. "It appeared out of nowhere"answered Ariana._

_"That's Carmen she would never leave it behind"answered Amelia Oliver standing up._

_Jason shakes his head. "No! There's no way my daughter is alive,it's been 3 years"shouted Jason angrily._

_"Jason,We don't know that, never found any of the bodies to begin with"answered Billy Cranston pointing it out._

_Ariana Russell was wondering if she did something wrong for showing it to the grownups. "Did I do something wrong by bringing it here to show you adults?"asked Ariana._

_(2 months later)_

_Something strange happens_

_Alexis Scott-Shiba-Morgan Summers_

_Carmen Scott-Elena Summers_

_Tristian Hanson-Tristian Summers_

_3 of them showed up at the ninja storm ranger academy for classes._

_"Maybe this wasn't a great idea to come here"whispered Tristian Summers at his twin sisters._

_"Rangers don't know we have new names now"answered Elena Summers_

_"Let's keep it like that for awhile,unless they figure it out"whispered Morgan._

_Alison Ford has been training at the academy to help the ninja storm rangers out. She already had sense great powers from the 3 new students who had arrived 2 days ago. "Ms. Morgan Summers, Ms. Elena Summers and Mr. Tristian Summers please stay after class is over"said Alison standing there in her training unifrom._

_3 hours later,Alison finds out her friends have new names-promised not to tell anyone until at the right moment._

_"So! What are you going to do?"asked Alison sitting in her private office now._

_"We go separate ways towards our homes"answered Tristian._

_"How are you going to do that?"asked Alison who is drinking some water._

_"Tell our parents what we know"anwered Morgan standing there._

_(4 days later)_

_It had only taken Jason Scott-like 3 hours to find out his daughter has been reborn with a new name-which is Elena Summers._

_"Elena! Does anyone else know?"asked Jason hugging his lost daughter around the shoulders._

_(Carmen-Elena) shakes her head. "No! We all have new names now-please don't say anything yet,there's someone you should meet-dad"answered Elena._

_Alexis-Morgan steps out of nowhere. "Jason,We are so sorry"answered Morgan._

_jason hugs his niece around the shoulders._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two:

_"Dad! We have an idea to have a ranger reunion,Alison is the only one so far that knows about our new names"answered Elena(Carmen) Summers._

_Jason looks at his daughter-Elena. "Ok! I will have to talk to Tommy,Kimberly,Billy and the others first about having a party"answered jason._

_"Thanks!"shouted Morgan-Alexis-Summers._

_Tristian Summers nods his head-going back to doing homework._

_Elena-Carmen-Morgan-Alexis and Tristian have been staying with Jason-so the other rangers won't know they have been reborn._

_6 days later the decorations were displayed at a new location in angel grove._

_Tommy,Kimberly,Billy and Alison are the only ones besides Jason who knows the 3 kids new names._

_"Jason! Are you sure about this?"asked Kimberly giving Jason a look._

_Jason looking up putting some food on the table. "Elena and Morgan wanted this party to begin with. Tristian just went along with his twin sisters"answered Jason._

_"Jason! There could be a possible that no one will show up to this party"answered Billy pointing it out._

_Justin Stewart,T:J Johnson,Andros,Zhane and Karone were the first ones to show up to the party._

_"Wow! I guess we are the first ones here to the party"answered T:J hugging his two fellow teammates around the shoulders._

_There was music playing._

_Alison had already showed up to help with the decorations,she had informed the dino thunder,samurai,operation overdrive and ninja storm about the party._

_(Flashback) of when Alison was talking to the teams._

_Alison comes racing into the ninja storm rangers academy. "Uncle Dustin,Uncle Hunter,Uncle Blake,Uncle Cam"shouted Alison not knowing that her uncles were busy talking to Connor,Trent,Ethan,Jayden,Mack,Dax and some of the others._

_Dustin looks up to where Alison came racing into the meeting room._

_Alison frozed in her spot. "Sorry! Didn't know you guys had company,I will leave these invitions on the table then"answered Alison setting the invitions on the table._

_Alison leaves the meeting room_

_"This one is address to the samurai rangers"answered Emily taking the one for them._

_"This one is address to us"answered hunter taking the one for the ninja storm rangers._

_Trent doing the same for their team_

_Dax doing the same for their team._

_You have been invited to a ranger reunion_

_Hosted: Jason Scott_

_Town:Angel Grove_

_Time:3:00pm to midnight_

_Where:123 malibu drive-makeup address_

_BYOB-bring your own beer:_

_Alison is waiting for the meeting to end._

_Meetings ends in 15 minutes later_

_Alison walks towards her guardians. "Can we go to the party? I would like to see my friends there"answered Alison._

_Guardians being Connor,Trent,Ethan,Hunter,Blake,Shane-when he's not traveling around the world to begin with,Cam and Dustin._

_"Sure! We don't have any plans it wouldn't hurt to see the first red ranger"answered Connor._

_Alison smiles._

_(End of Flashback)_


	3. Chapter 3

Clues:Part I

_Others started showing up a couple minutes later._

_Amelia and Ryan also knew about the new kids-since their parents had informed them a couple hours ago-not to tell anyone about it yet._

_"Hey! Thanks for coming to my daughter's ranger reunion's party"shouted Jason giving the others a clue._

_"Daughter's"shouted Will,Dustin and Connor at once._

_"Jason! Don't you remember Carmen died long time ago"answered T:J pointing it out._

_"Along with Tristian and Alexis"answered Mia pointing it out._

_"Why are we even here?"asked Jayden not wanting to be here at the party-but his team mates dragged him to the party._

_"Let's give a shout out to Tristian Summers,Elena Summers and Morgan Summers"shouted Tommy and Billy._

_Ninja storm rangers frozed in their spots._

_"That can't be-Tristian is alive,we saw him disappear"exclaimed Blake pointing it out to his team mates._

_"Something happen"murmured Hunter._

_(Alexis stood up in front of the others)-Morgan Summers now_

_It's like he doesn't hear a word I say_

_His mind is somewhere far away_

_And I don't know how to get there_

_It's like all he wants is to chill out_

_Makes me want to pull my hair out_

_(Tristian Summers singing this part) now_

_She's way to serious_

_Always in a rush_

_And interrupting_

_(Amelia and Ryan) joying in the fun_

_And it's like she/he doesn't even care_

_You and me were face to face_

_But we don't see eye to eye._

_(Chorus)_

_We are fire and rain (fire and rain)_

_You can drive me insane (drive me insane)_

_But I can't stay mad at you for anything_

_We are venus and mars (venus and mars)_

_We are like different stars (different stars)_

_But you re the harmony to every song I sing_

_And i wouldn't change a thing._

_Song ends._

_Alison stands up clapping._

_Samurai rangers stood frozed in their spots._

_Jayden marches up towards where the kids where at. "Alexis Shiba you have some explaining to do,why have you decided to show up now?"bellowed Jayden angrily._

_Everyone else frozed in their spots._

_"How could the 3 of you be alive? We all saw you die"said Emily shocked of seeing Tristian with his arms around-Carmen and Morgan Summers._

_"Stop calling me Alexis"shouted Morgan shouting._

_jayden and morgan having a shouting match in front of the others._

_"You could have said something about being alive all these years"shouted Jayden._

_Morgan stands her ground. "I have nothing to say to you-red samurai ranger. Both my parents are dead-well at least one of them is dead. The other one doesn't give a crap,Uncle Jason is my legal guardian now"snapped Morgan storming off to the office._

_Elena slaps Jayden across the face-looks for her sister who had stormed off somewhere at the house._

_Alison stands up for her friends. "How could you treat Morgan like that? Tristian,Morgan and Elena don't remember their old lives anymore. They have been reborn-guess you wouldn't know anything yet-samurai rangers. Jenna Scott told me when i was sleeping that Alexis-Carmen and Tristian will be reborn"answered Alison angrily._

_"Alison! How long have you known?"asked Dustin_

_Alison glares at the rangers. "I have known for least 2 months ago"answered Alison._


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

_After finding out that Tristian,Elena and Morgan do not remember their old life-when disappearing into thin air._

_Jayden was taken back in seeing his dead daughter-whose no longer using the name-Alexis anymore-but Morgan._

_"Jayden! How could you yell at Morgan like that?"asked Emily standing there not happy._

_Jayden standing near the doorway of the samurai headquarters. "I didn't know that my daughter has no memories in what happen long time ago. I'm a terrible dad to my own daughter"cried jayden._

_"Jayden you aren't a terrible dad to Morgan-or Alexis in what ever she wants to be called. You just need to get to know her better,let's make some cookies to take over"answered Mia standing up now._

_Jayden likes that idea alot,he wants his daughter back into their normal lives._

_(Morgan is still asleep) after having a nightmare_

_Tristian was asleep in his own bedroom now_

_Alison was spending the night over in-Elena's room-meaning Carmen's old bedroom._

_Amelia was sleeping over too_

_Along with her brother Ryan._

_"Assuming Morgan is still asleep?"asked Amelia yawning a bit_

_"Morgan hasn't been sleeping that well lately,having nightmares again"answered Elena sitting down at the table._

_"So what are your plans for today kids?"asked Kimberly who came to make breakfast for the kids._

_"We have no idea since Morgan is still asleep upstairs"answered Ryan sipping on some orange juice._

_(Screaming) coming from upstairs._

_"NO"shouted Morgan sitting up in her bed now._

_Running footsteps racing into the bedroom._

_"Morgan,Are you ok?"asked Ryan who was watching his sister Amelia in the bedroom._

_Morgan sitting in her bed. "Nightmare"answered Morgan._

_Kimberly comes walking into the bedroom,sits down on the bed. "Sweetie! Breakfast is ready if your hungry"answered Kimberly._

_Morgan nods her head."Where's uncle jason?"asked morgan._

_"Karate center with Tommy"answered Tristian._

_"Morgan,Do you want me to call Jason to come home?"asked Kimberly._

_Morgan shakes her head. "No! I want to visit my mom's gravesite"answered Morgan._

_(1 hours later) at the gravesite of Jenna Scott._

_Author's Note:Wishing everyone a happy july 4th._


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

_Morgan Summers-Scott-was visiting her mother's gravesite-Jenna Scott-it's been at several years been seeing it long time ago. "Mom! I just wanted to thank you for everything you had done for me"answered Morgan placing flowers at the gravesite._

_It's been at least 15 minutes when Morgan left the gravesite-decided to spend some time at the ninja storm and thunder academy-where Alison was staying with her adopted uncles._

_That's where Jayden had found Morgan in a middle of a simulation-with a brunch of fire,wind and water ninjas practicing fighting techiques against each other._

_Ryan Oliver is a fire ninja_

_Alison Ford was there_

_Tristian Summers was there at the scene watching the scene-he has the water element._

_Amelia Oliver was there too-she's a water element._

_Morgan closes her eyes to calm down a bit._

_"Sensei! Come on let's get her"shouted several voices_

_Jason Scott,Hunter and Blake bradley were among of the former rangers watching the simulation going on at the ninja/thunder academy._

_Glowing coming from Morgan Summers form._

_Jayden Shiba didn't know that his daughter had so much powers,he's watching everything going on._

_Morgan even with her eyes closes-aimed a leg out-swinging at the students._

_Two of the fire elements were slammed to the ground._

_4 earth ninja's one of them being Matthew Brookes-cousin to Dustin Brookes._

_Suddenly Morgan collapsed to the ground-screaming._

_Morgan falls to the ground screaming-this doesn't have to do with with any of the practice going on._

_"Morgan"shouted Jason racing towards his adopted daughter._

_"Morgan! Tell us what's wrong?"yelled Mike and Jayden who raced towards the scene._

_ Morgan is starting to get flashbacks of the past. "No! Make them stop"cried Morgan._

_"Make what stop?"asked Shane the red-ninja storm ranger-who was visiting his friends._

_"Uncle Jason,Morgan has been having nightmares"answered Tristian pointing it out._

_Morgan felt her powers being drained,she passed out in Jason's arms._

_"Morgan,Don't you dare fall asleep right now"shouted Lance Cranston._

_Too late_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

_"Morgan! Don't you die on us"shouted Lance Cranston._

_Morgan felt herself getting slipped away from the others._

_"Morgan! Please come back"begged jayden shiba not wanting to lose his daughter again._

_"We need you"shouted her friends._

_"Morgan! Please don't die on us"shouted Jason crying _

_"Guys! Morgan isn't dying"answered Elena standing there_

_"Morgan isn't used to using too much of her powers on others"answered Tristian standing there._

_"Powers"shouted several voices._

_Alison Ford is standing there nods her head. "Morgan or Alexis same person-she has alot of special abilities one of them to heal others,control the weather and speak to aniamals  
answered Alison._

_Morgan was laying down on the bed-hook to a machine just incase something was wrong._

_It's been at least several days-when Morgan disappeared from the hospital._

_When some of the former rangers came to the hospital they were told that Morgan Summers wasn't there._

_"I'm sorry,there's no one by that name anymore"answered the nurse._

_"What do you mean there's no girl named Morgan Summers?"asked Emily-yellow samurai ranger._

_"Ms. Summers disappeared somewhere during early 4:00 to 8:00 pm last night,when the night nurse went to check on her yesterday"answered the nurse._

_"Why! Didn't you notified Morgan's family members last night? We could have gone to search for my niece?"bellowed Tommy Oliver angrily._

_"I wasn't on duty yesterday"answered the nurse._

_(Jayden find out that Morgan-or Alexis his daughter wasn't anywhere) they been searching for her._

_"No! I can't lose my daughter"cried Jayden_

_"Jayden,We will find Morgan"answered Mia sitting down on the steps._

_"Maybe it's possible,Morgan doesn't want to be found guys"answered Connor,Will and kevin pointed it out._

_The 3 of them getting angry looks from the former rangers._

_(Morgan was found standing by the pier)_

_"Morgan! My God your ok we been searching for the past several hours for you. Why didn't you tell anyone you were leaving the hospital yesterday"exclaimed Hunter Bradley who founded Morgan standing at the pier._

_Morgan cries into Hunter's Bradley's shoulders. "I want my old life back"cried Morgan into Hunter's shoulders._

_Hunter carries Morgan back to Jason Scott's home in the meantime._

_2 hours later Morgan is sounded asleep on the couch-with hunter watching over her closely._

_Jason not wanting to wake his adopted daughter up right now, he own it to Jenna to watch over her daughter._

_15 minutes later -racing footsteps came crashing into the house._

_"Where is Morgan?"bellowed several voices._

_Jason stops anyone coming into the house. "Shut-up! Morgan is asleep right now on the couch,Hunter found her at the pier"answered Jason._

_"Jayden has the right to see his daughter"shouted kevin the blue samurai ranger._

_Jayden Shiba is standing there._

_"Morgan doesn't even remember anything yet of her old life"answered Blake Bradley who was already at Jason's Scott home._

_Elena is standing there. "I will see if Morgan wants to see anyone"answered Elena walking back into the house._

_Morgan was crying into hunter's shoulders. "Daddy! Make them go away"cried Morgan into Hunter's shoulders._

_Hunter slowly get's up from the couch. "Morgan! Try to go back to sleep,will be right back"answered Hunter marching towards the entrance of the doorway. _

_Morgan sightly cuddles into the couch._

_Hunter Bradley snaps at the visitors at the doorway of the house. "My daughter doesn't want to see anyone of you right now. Your scaring Morgan right now"snapped Hunter grabbing Blake,Jason,Tommy and Kimberly into the house._

_Slamming the doorway in front of the others faces._


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

_Morgan Summers was taken inside the ninja/thunder academy._

_Hunter Bradley was the one who found Morgan sitting there after disappearing from the hospital a couple days ago._

_Morgan was sitting on the ground,felt several running footsteps_

_Hunter had already informed some of the red rangers that he had found Morgan at the academy walls._

_Jason Scott,Elena Summers, Tristian Summers,Jayden Shiba and some of the others came racing outside of the academy walls._

_"Where is my daughter?"asked Jason and Jayden at once._

_Blake Bradley was standing there with his brother. "Morgan is resting inside"answered Blake._

_"Can we at least see her?"asked Mia the pink samurai ranger._

_"Can we ask her why she left the hospital?"asked Kimberly pointing it out._

_"Now isn't a good time right now,Morgan hasn't been sleeping that well due to the nightmares she's been getting again"answered Alison Ford walking outside of the walls of the academy._

_"nightmares"shouted several voices._

_"Morgan didn't want you former rangers to worry about her right now"answered Tristian Summers standing there._

_(Morgan wakes up) from a short nap she had taken at the inside walls of the ninja storm/thunder academy walls. Currently walked outside and frozed in seeing the others standing there. "What are you doing here on private property?"asked Morgan standing by the doorway._

_jason races towards Morgan. "Morgan are you ok?"asked jason._

_"Uncle jason,I'm fine just tired"answered Morgan yawning a bit to herself._


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

(flashback)

_Morgan Summers is standing near Hunter Bradley right now,she doesn't want anything to do with the samurai rangers right now. "Get out"shouted Morgan angrily._

_"Morgan! You should have called us"answered Emily_

_Morgan glares at the samurai rangers-at Hunter's home. "Why! Should I call you? I don't know you"answered morgan_

_jayden shiba shocked of the news_

_(End of flashback)_

_Morgan was playing soccer with some of her friends in the park,when it had happen_

_Two Monsters showed up out of middle of nowhere_

_Morgan didn't know what to do at first_

_Samurai rangers showed up-through to the scene,as the other former rangers showed up to help with the situation going on._

_Jayden races towards his daughter-Morgan who was shaking. "Morgan! You need to go find a place safe"answered Jayden gently smacking Morgan on the back._

_"No"shouted several voices_

_4 monsters blasted some of the rangers_

_Morgan just there watching everything going on_

_jayden get's blasted by one of the darts_

_Morgan suddenly snaps out of her trance like state-steps in front of the samurai rangers who were on the ground. "Stop"shouted Morgan angrily_

_Jayden couldn't believe his daughter was standing there like 2 feet away from him. "Morgan! Go you need to fine a safe place"groaned Jayden._

_Morgan uses her special powers on the monsters. "This is for my family"shouted Morgan blasting one of the monsters to the ground._

_Tristian,Elena and Alison were helping their family members out with the remaining monsters_

_Suddenly everything changed around everyone who was laying down on the ground-from getting blasted from the darts_

_"Spirits of the elements lend me your power"answered a new voice_

_15 minutes later the monsters were destoryed into tiny pieces._

_"Morgan! What were you thinking"shouted several voices_

_"Morgan! No don't you dare die on us again"shouted Kimberly._

_"Guys! Morgan isn't going to die-she may have used a little too much of her gift to defeat those things"answered Hunter_

_Jayden slowly stands up-even after getting shot by a dart-he knows that his daughter should have listen to him. "Morgan!"answered Jayden kneeling down to his daughter's level_

_Morgan was laying down-resting on Jason lap,she was weak in using too much of her gift. "I'm so sorry had to protect the ones I love"whispered Morgan_

_jayden looks at Jason Scott. "I'm taking my daughter home with me"answered Jayden_

_Jason Scott sees the look that jayden is giving him,nods his head. "Fine,Morgan can stay with you"answered Jason._

_(4 days later)_

_Morgan has been staying with Jayden Shiba she the fight,both were still getting their energy back._

_Morgan already knows she's going to get into trouble_

_Lucky none of the others rangers were home,when Jayden came walking into the kitchen and saw morgan poking in the fridge._

_Morgan felt movement in the kitchen-turns just in time closing the fridge,to see Jayden standing there not happy look on his face._

_"Morgan! We need to talk"answered Jayden_

_Morgan munches on some fruit salad she had made a couple days ago. "I'm sorry for saving the ones I love"answered Morgan_

_2 minutes later Morgan was sitting on the chair in Jayden's bedroom_

_Jayden comes into his bedroom,locks the door. Sits down on the bed-motions Morgan to come to him._

_Morgan sees Jayden pointing to her to come to him. _

_Moments later-Morgan is getting her bum-spanked_

_Smack,Smack,Smack,Smack,Smack,Smack_

_Jayden is spanking his daughter's bottom right now on her jeans_

_Morgan shifts bit-trying not cried out from getting her punishment from-Jayden_

_Jayden knows his daughter needs to listen to him._

_Morgan buries her head into jayden's pillow on the bed."I'm sorry please stop"begged Morgan._

_Jayden stops spanking Morgan for a minute,by rubbing her tushy._

_2 seconds later-Morgan felt Jayden slide her jeans down to the floor. "No! You can't"whinned Morgan._

_jayden went back to spanking the left cheek than the right cheek again_

_Smack Left Cheek_

_Smack Right Cheek_

_Morgan cries now into the pillow_

_Jayden hears his daughter crying into the pillow_

_Smack,Smack,Smack,Smack,Smack_

_Smack,Smack,Smack,Smack,Smack_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

_Both Mia and Emily noticed that Morgan was sitting on a pillow. "Morgan! Why on earth are you sitting on a pillow?"asked Mia_

_Morgan Summers looks at the two girls. "I was punished,only because protected my family members from danger 2 days ago"answered Morgan sadly._

_Mia and Emily looked at each other._

_Jayden,Mike,Antonio and Mentor Ji came walking into the kitchen._

_Emily and Mia stood up-they weren't too happy with Jayden._

_"Jayden! How could you do that to Morgan"shouted Mia standing there._

_"How could Jayden do what to Morgan?"asked Mentor Ji-he doesn't know what Jayden did to Morgan he was away._

_"Punishing Morgan when she was only protecting her family from getting hurt in battle"answered Mia and Emily yelling._

_Antonio looks at Jayden. "Jayden! What did you do?"asked Antonio._

_Morgan looks away from the group,stood up. "I'm going home"answered Morgan about to walk away from the samurai rangers._

_"Morgan! You aren't going anywhere,belong here with me"answered Jayden._

_Morgan Summers Scott gives Jayden Shiba an angry look. "Don't have the right to tell me what to do,I don't know who you are. Incase you have forgotten my parents aren't alive anymore"cried Morgan racing upstairs to the bedroom she has been using._

_"Jayden! What did you do to Morgan?"yelled Emily angrily_

_Jayden murmurs something to his friends and team mates, they aren't happy. "I spanked Morgan,just want my daughter to remember her old life again"answered Jayden._

_Mentor Ji thinks a moment. "Jayden! You will have to explain to Mr. Scott why you spanked his niece. Jason Scott probably already knows the answer in what you did to Morgan"answered Mentor Ji._

_Jayden sits down on the chair in the kitchen. "My god what did I do?"whispered jayden._

_(Morgan races all the way) to her adopted father-Hunter bradley._

_Hunter Bradley,Jason Scott, Tommy Oliver,Blake Bradley,Dustin Brookes,Zhane,Karone and Andros weren't too happy about hearing the news given by Morgan._

_Morgan cries into Hunter's shoulders. "He spanked me"wailed Morgan._

_Hunter looks at his friends,rocks Morgan back and forth._

_"Morgan! Do you know why Jayden spanked you sweetie?"asked Dustin_

_"I was only trying to protect my family during the fight"wailed Morgan again._


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

_Morgan resting in her master bedroom-that Jason Scott,Andros,zhane,Karone,Justin,Tristian and Blake-Hunter Bradley live at the house with Elena-Summers._

_None of the active-former rangers were too happy with Jayden Shiba-his reactions to how to punish Morgan._

_"Jayden doesn't have the right to punish my daughter"answered Hunter Bradley-new adopted father to Morgan Summers-Scott._

_Jason Scott doesn't mind that Morgan his niece-has a new father to help them,he's pissed off at Jayden right now._

_"Morgan was only doing the right thing by protecting innocent bystanders,she knew that when being a power rangers like us"answered Karone standing there._

_"We have to think of something,Morgan hasn't been sleeping that well lately"answered kimberly Hart oliver pointed out to her friends._

_Elena is standing there thinking a moment to herself. "Why not do the same thing to the red samurai ranger,see how he likes getting punish by protecting bystanders"answered Elena._

_"How are we supposed to do that?"asked Dustin pointing it out._

_Tristian and Elena looked at each other in the face. "Leave it to us kids"answered Tristian._

_Elena turns towards jason scott. "Don't punish us"answered Elena._

_Jason nods his head_

_"We have to wait until the right time"answered Morgan comes walking into the kitchen to get something to eat._

_"Morgan,How are you feeling?"asked Tommy_

_Morgan leans against Andros-whose like a second father to her. "Sore"answered Morgan._

_(2 days later)_

_Another battle involving the kids of the former rangers._

_Samurai Rangers arrived to the scene this time,now knowing what would happen next._

_Antonio,Mia and Emily still weren't too happy with Jayden in punishing Morgan. Only the 3 of them knew of the plan going on through._

_Morgan get's slammed against the tree,this time didn't get up to help the others up_

_"Uncle Jason! Look out"shouted Tristian_

_Jason Scott turns just in time-to get hit in the stomach-lands right in front of Morgan-protecting her all he could._

_Ninja's laughing out loud._

_"You aren't going anywhere"laughed Dustin-pretending to be evil._

_"Yeah! We have who we want"answered Tommy-pretending to be evil._

_Both of them stepping two feet from Jason trying to protect Morgan in his arms._

_(Jayden races towards to protect his daughter) and her uncle. "No! You aren't taking them"shouted Jayden angrily._

_(2 seconds later) Jayden was darted by a dart gun by Karone's morpher gun_

_"Jayden"shouted his team mates_

_"No"shouted Emily_

_"You can't have him"shouted Kevin angrily_

_(2 hours later)_

_Rest of the Samurai rangers were locked in different parts of headquarters on the ninja/thunder academy walls._

_"Let us out"shouted kevin banging on the wall._

_"Can I get something to eat?"asked Mike_

_(Only Antonio,Emily and Mia) were able to watch the scene in front of them-screen showing everything going on through in another secret room._

_"You aren't going to hurt Jayden?"asked Mia who was worried._

_"No! Red samurai ranger is going to get the same treatment he gave to Morgan a few days ago"answered Alison standing there._

_(Kevin and Mike) were brought to the room-where their friends were watching everything on the screen,this time they were blind fold couldn't see anything going on._

_Jayden wakes up in a room-doesn't know. "Is there a reason why I'm here?"asked Jayden sitting up on a chair in the room._

_"Red samurai ranger,your here because going to be punish"answered Hunter Bradley_

_"Punish for what?"asked Jayden_

_"For punishing Morgan only when she was protecting innocent bystanders. Our niece knew what she was going when becoming a ranger like us"snapped Zhane angrily._

_Jayden looks at the active rangers. "Ok! I'm sorry I punished my daughter,have the right too"answered Jayden._

_"No! You don't have the right too anymore. Lost that right when my daughter,niece and nephew lost their memories long time ago"snapped Jason angrily._

_(Jayden was laid across a wide table) tied down_

_Jayden whispers. "You don't have the right to do this to me"shouted Jayden._

_"Think of this punishment,what Morgan felt when you punished her"answered Karone standing there._

_Zhane,Jason,Andros,Tommy,Blake and Antonio were dealing with the punishment with Jayden._

_hunter would have given Jayden a living hell of his life-except he was with Morgan._

_Tommy starts giving out the first set of spankings to Jayden_

_Left Cheek_

_Right Cheek_

_Smack,Smack,Smack,Smack_

_Smack,Smack,Smack,Smack_

_Smack,Smack,Smack,Smack_

_Jayden trying not to cry out_

_"Let me go"shouted Jayden angrily_

_Blake goes next_

_Right Cheek_

_Left Cheek_

_Smack,Smack,Smack,Smack_

_Smack,Smack,Smack,Smack_

_Jayden kicks this time_

_Felt a finger probing his hole_

_"No"shouted Jayden_

_Antonio was the last one to give his team mate and friend a spanking of his life._

_The others left the room_

_Jayden felt someone rubbing his bum. "Please! I'm sorry"begged Jayden _

_Antonio knows that Jayden needs to learn a lesson. "Jayden! It's going to be ok"whispered Antonio._

_Jayden frozed when hearing Antonio voice in the room. "Antonio! Please let me go"begged Jayden_

_Antonio gives Jayden a glare in the face. "Not until your punishment is over with young man"answered Antonio_

_This time Jayden is crying_

_Left Cheek_

_Right Cheek_

_Antonio gave Jayden more smacks than the others did._


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

_It was several days since the incident with Jayden being punished by Tommy,Jason,Blake,Andros and Antonio-Hunter would have punished him-he was with Morgan._

_Jayden tried to do some training with his team mates,but he was still sore from getting spanked by Antonio his best friend-who still wasn't talking to him. "Ouch"shouted Jayden falling on his butt._

_Mike,Mia,Emily and Kevin looked at each other in the face._

_Antonio comes walking into the yard-with fishes in his hand,he walks passed his team mates._

_"Antonio! Aren't you going to help us here?"asked kevin pointing it out._

_Antonio sightly turns towards his team mates. "Jayden! Can take care of himself after all he's the red samurai ranger. It's his own fault that Morgan doesn't want anything to do with us-she can't even remember who we are in the first place"snapped Antonio angrily._

_"Antonio! Did you really have to punished Jayden?"asked Mia._

_Antonio turns back towards his fellow team mates. "Yes! I have no idea why I'm explaining it you in the first place. Mentor Ji already knows I'm going to go see Morgan for a couple days"answered Antonio heading into the house._

_Jayden heads into his bedroom he wanted to be alone for awhile. He stills remembers what happen a couple days ago with Antonio._

_(Flashback)_

_Jayden was still laying down on the table-at the ninja thunder/storm academy home walls._

_Crying_

_Antonio was spanking Jayden for what he did to Morgan a few days ago_

_"Antonio! Please stop"begged Jayden._

_Left Cheek_

_Right Cheek._

_"Jayden! You have to take this like a man"answered Antonio_

_Smack,Smack,Smack_

_Smack,Smack,Smack_

_Smack,Smack,Smack_


End file.
